NaruShika Ficlets and Drabbles
by sleepyshadows
Summary: Just a random collection of Naruto&Shikamaru ficlets and drabbles. May be smutty, may not be. Rated, just in case.
1. One

Oh, he'd definitely learned new tricks alright.  
Barely a day back in Konoha, and he's already displaying what he'd learnt to do with _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu._

Shikamaru's impressed.

His shadows held them off – the clone that was biting his ear and had one hand under his turtleneck, the other undoing his hair-tie; the clone who was yanking his pants off from behind, and the real one who was kneeling in front of him, his teeth already fixed onto the elastic band of his briefs, about to rip them off any second now.

_Kage Nui_ sliced through the black and orange fabric.

"Ah, that's better."  
"That's nothing, you lazy ass. I'm the one doing all the work."

And for once, Naruto's right.  
There probably wasn't anyone else who could french, fuck, and give a brain-breaking blowjob at the same time.


	2. Two

Naruto's flicking his tongue over Shikamaru's earring and one hand's tugging hard on that wet, black hair.

Their dripping erections rub against each other and it's too much to take; Shikamaru's back squeaks against the foggy glass door; beads of sweat and water mix and run down his chest. He arches forward; the glass panel shaking as the weight on it is suddenly gone –

_- Naruto - moron - forgot to __rinse the soap off his fingers before pushing them inside -_

It stings, but it doesn't take a genius long to retaliate.

The glass door creaks beneath Naruto's moans.


	3. Three

Boredom's eating away at his bones; he's lying there looking at the clouds but it's not that much fun nowadays when he does it alone.

Naruto makes the silliest comments on clouds – he makes the whole routine more entertaining. Sometimes he wishes that he had never forced the overactive boy to sit there and watch clouds with him, because now he's ruined cloud-watching for him.

He's never, ever letting him learn Shogi if he wanted to.

"Oi! Lazy ass! Get over - "

" – no, you get over here and tell me what you think of that cloud over there."


	4. Four

Naruto's never seen so much blood on him before.

He'd just limped in through the front door with a gash along his cheek, and his hair is hanging around his face, matted with dirt and blood and sweat.

"What the fuck, Shikamaru."

"I miscalculated."

"Nara - " It's been a long time since he'd last used his surname, "- you must be kidding me. You never miscalculate."

"Well, I did. Deal with it." Shikamaru struggles to pull off his stained shoes; his broken wrist hangs limply at the side, hurting like shit.

The next thing he sees is a flash of yellow out from the corner of his eye, and before he can react, he's pinned to the floor, left hand going numb from the pain. There's a finger brushing the cut on his cheek and a tongue shoved into his mouth, wrestling with his own, and licking his dried blood off the enamel. He's too tired to respond, too injured to push him off.

When Naruto pulls away, pressing on that damned ankle – it's not like he's not hurt enough already, Shikamaru's looking at Naruto who's glaring at him. He can't tell if his eyes are red because they're reflecting the blood he's stained with, or because his emotions are getting stirred up again – no wait, that's rubbish, the blood's probably brown by now, it must be the Kyu –

"If you ever, _ever _miscalculate again, I'm gonna – damnit, you're supposed to be a genius - "

"Naruto, I'm not dead."

"You're fucking drenched in blood - "

"We're ninjas. That's what happens."

"You've never been this -"

"It won't happen again."

Even though he's said that, they both know that that's merely what Naruto wants to hear.


	5. Five

Naruto wonders how it's possible that Shikamaru looks so peaceful when he sleeps. He sleeps like he's satisfied with the world; he sleeps like he has no worries at all; he sleeps like there's a chance they'll all definitely still be alive at the end of this damned war. When he's bored and can't sleep, he watches Shikamaru at it. It's more fun then watching the lame clouds Shikamaru loves so much. He likes listening to the steady rhythm of his rising and falling chest, or the occasional snore; he likes running his fingers through the mass of hair all over his pillow, hair that no one has really seen let down.

It's nice knowing that at least one of them can sleep in peace.

-


	6. Six

Worry gnaws away at the back of his mind; it's pressing on the nerves that deepen his scowl.

Naruto doesn't see it, but of course he doesn't - Shikamaru frowns even more than usual when he knows that Naruto's on a mission. The moron's definitely more than capable; it's always his emotions that get in the way and if he's not careful, he's going to _die_.

Maybe it's got to do with something his father once said; maybe it doesn't – the thing is, he never feels safe if he's not leading the mission Naruto's assigned to. (Kakashi is perhaps, the only exception.)

Shikamaru scowls as he imagines what Naruto would say if he knew that he'd become such a pathetic, worry wart.

-

"Tadaima."

A small smile graces his lips; his forehead appears smooth.

"Okaeri."

-

A/N: Tadaima – I'm back; Okaeri – Welcome home.


	7. Seven

He's so tired.

Exhaustion engulfs him into a world of silent, unmoving darkness; swirls around him lazily, quietly, languidly – he's yielding, slowly, surely, soon.

Life's a constant storm cloud, raining problems for him to solve every single bloody day, and he's tired, so tired that any surface he lays on sucks him in like quicksand; he sinks slowly, surely, soothingly.

Strategist, knight, village genius – it didn't matter what they called him; he'd never expected that he had to live up to so many people's expectations. He'd never wanted anything more than a slightly exciting job, never wanted this much work to do. Excitement from being a ninja has reached a saturation point; it's so exhilarating it's boring, so thrilling it's tiring.

There's only one thing keeping him going now, and it's none other than that horridly cheerful laughter he lives with. It's the only thing that lifts him out of the quicksand; _come back, come back to me, wake up, get out of the darkness, don't leave me here alone, you know I don't like being alone._

Perhaps he should be thankful that there's someone who has energy enough for the both of them. Infectious laughter, contagious chattiness, swirls of orange and black and yellow and blue and colours that aren't anything like the storm clouds he sees on a daily basis – essentially, he's soldier pills for an emotionally weary ninja.

It's the best sedative he has until he can finally rest.

-


	8. Eight

"I decline. There's someone else who should get that position."

"I know. But he's just not ready. He's too hot-headed, too rash - can you imagine him sitting in this office and doing work instead of running about outside -"

" - if I accept, the first thing I'll do as Rokudaime is step down and make him the next Hokage, after me."

"...Shikamaru."

"That's it, I'm sorry, Godaime-sama, but that's my final decision."

"You know, Shikamaru, I don't have anything against him being Hokage."

"..."

"I'm just scared it's too much for him to handle."

"We both know he loves Konoha too much to screw up."

"Point taken, but he's got to know that being Hokage is more than just gaining recognition for his efforts. He's going to be the one responsible for every single life in this village."

"...Godaime-sama, do you seriously think that I won't be here to guide him?"

-

To be perfectly honest, Shikamaru knew that this day would come. The day when the village elders decide to ask him to be Hokage because of his ability to strategise, manage people, the list goes… the point is, he knew, when his father told him before, that ever since the village had watched him fight in the Chuunin exam, the elders had him under close scrutiny.

It's not easy, when the Nara clan's placing high hopes on him being the next Hokage.

The clan's elders would probably die from heart attacks if they ever knew why he declined. There were expectations to live up to, but whether they were worth living up to was a different case altogether.

And it's not like the boy's stupid, but that's what he still is even after all these years; _a boy_. The Godaime hadn't objected to him being advisor instead when he asked. That's the job he's been waiting for, because Naruto was eventually going to be Hokage - it was a fact that everyone knew - and if he didn't, Shikamaru would immediately see to it.

It's not easy, but Shikamaru will be there when he needs him, because there's nothing more rewarding than seeing that brilliant smile of gratitude on his face.

-


	9. Nine

When you're a ninja there's no such thing as taking a day off just because it's your birthday – and it's not like Shikamaru cares; because when you're a ninja, you have to live everyday like it's your last, no matter how old you are.

His mission wasn't very difficult, but it did take an entire day to complete it, and by the time he's done, the streets are mostly dark. He's only just unzipped his vest as he trudges home, longing for a refreshing cold shower, his clean futon sheets, and perhaps a quick peck from Naruto, who on the other hand, was forced to take the day off because of a badly sprained ankle.

What he didn't expect though, was to see dinner on the table when he got home. There was sake, stewed fish, salad, and barbequed pork – a miniature feast for two without the slightest hint of ramen. The culprit lay asleep on the couch, a scroll draped over his face and the bandages previously around his ankle on the floor, oblivious to the fact that Shikamaru was smiling slightly at the dinner on the table, or that he was being transported back to a proper bed in weary, but willing arms.

--

He woke up about a couple of hours later, surprised to find himself in the room and a shadow of a person next to him. Shikamaru was already asleep with a rare hint of bliss on his face, smelling of soap and a whiff of barbeque sauce. It was a pity they couldn't be together for dinner that day, but with luck, there would always be next year.

"Tanjoubi Omedetou, Shikamaru."

-

**A/N:** Oops, didn't get this out on time. Happy Belated Birthday, Shikamaru! 3 (22/09) Btw, his favourite food really is some sort of stewed fish and this seaweed salad…thing, if I'm not wrong! And Tanjoubi omedetou is Happy Birthday in Japanese, if you didn't already guess.

Also, since I'm actually writing one of these notes, I'd like to thank whoever's been reading these stories so far! Thank you for the reviews and the watches! (:


	10. Ten

"You know, sometimes I wonder what it'd be like to have them here."

"I'd be surprised if you didn't."

"I know I'm way too old to think this, but I still wish they were alive."

"You're not too old."

They were sitting on a rooftop, overlooking Konoha as the villagers slept soundly for the night, their worries drained away by the pillows that lay beneath their heads.

Sleepily leaning on Shikamaru's shoulder, Naruto muttered, "It's not fair."

"It never will be."

"I don't want to die alone."

"Who said anything about dying?"

"Wish I had someone who'll never leave me."

It wasn't until minutes later, when he'd fallen asleep, that Shikamaru whispered in the silence, "You have me."


	11. Eleven

Masaya watches as he wipes the cutlery dry. It's not the first time that he's seen Shikamaru here before.

Usually he's with a different group of people - wait, it's always been with _that_ group of people. A blonde chick who was constantly yelling at a chubby boy for taking all their food, and a much older man who'd just sit in one corner with his smokes and let them do pretty much whatever they pleased.

They haven't been in here for a long time though. And the last time they came, it was without the jounin, and there was a lot less yelling.

People change a lot as they grow up, he mused, just like that ninja with the orange suit - what was his name again, oh yes, Uzumaki. He watched that blonde kid over there grow up. He used to ruin the village when he was a kid, but now he spends his time protecting it. He's not so bad.

Uzumaki didn't seem like he wanted to be here though. Masaya could have sworn he heard something about ramen. He must have been talking about Ichiraku; everyone in the village knows that he eats there _all the time_. Shikamaru however, just ignored him and went on reading from a scroll, and Uzumaki eventually gave up complaining, and instead, watched Shikamaru read as they waited for their food.

Their lunch was a quiet one, the only noise coming from the blonde, who'd loudly insisted that Shikamaru stop reading and talked to him, which he did. Brushing off looks from all the other customers, Shikamaru rolled up the scroll and grabbed his chopsticks, picking at the beef. Occasionally, he took slices and put them on Uzumaki's plate instead of his own. Masaya thought he looked weary, but slightly blissful. Uzumaki on the other hand, was full of life, but in the quieter moments, he looked thankful.

For what, Masaya couldn't tell.

As he was done returning the cutlery to their appropriate bins, he left the pair alone to the rest of their lunch. For him, it was back to the kitchen, where other mundane duties, none of which involving enemy ninja, awaited completion.

-

"Gochisosama."

As they left the restaurant, Naruto leaned on Shikamaru's back, their hands interlocked at the side. They ambled down the street, Naruto laughing as he walked backwards, Shikamaru chortling at his act.

Masaya didn't see it, but this was exactly what Naruto was grateful for.


	12. Twelve

The night's cold but Shikamaru likes it this way. He can't stand it when it's hot; it makes him restless and even more annoyed than usual. He hates the sun beating down on his face and his neck, with the damned rays piercing his skin like a million microscopic kunai.

There's comfort in a certain type of warmth though. This one isn't painful, nor is it annoying. At least, not _that _ annoying. The heat isn't stifling like hot summer air.

It's hard imagining life without this sort of warmth.

-

"Damnit, it's fucking cold," Naruto muttered, throwing his bolster off the bed. He turned over and swung an arm and a leg over Shikamaru, clinging onto him. "You know, you're not helping at all. You're even colder than me."

"And you're like a fireplace. I didn't ask for you to hold me to sleep you know."

"Ahhh, don't put it that way. Makes me sound like some sissy."

"A sissy who can't sleep just because it's _cold_," Shikamaru muttered sleepily, though that state of sleepiness was short-lived because his remark earned him a good pinch on the ass.

"OUCH! Bastard."

"Hn."

"Go to sleep."

"Stop talking."

"WHAT?"

"Shhhh."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. He was usually the - well, _shusher_, not the shushed. But he couldn't help the small grin that was on his face.

"Shikamaru?"

"Now, look who's talking."

"_Fine_."

"Well, what?"

"Nothing."

"...Weirdo."

And even though Shikamaru couldn't see it because Naruto had buried his face in his back, Naruto had the exact, same grin on his lips.


	13. Thirteen

He'd always pretended that he's not watching, but watching Naruto train -

- well, most of the time it's even better than watching clouds.

Naruto's sparring with Lee, and while the other boy is better at taijutsu, Naruto's form is _entrancing_. There's much to be said about the way the material stretches over Naruto's chest when he bends backwards to dodge an attack, or the way the cloth seems to wrap his crotch when he stoops and kicks...

Shikamaru restlessly flips a shogi piece in his hand.

The sweat that's running down the side of Naruto's face is dripping onto the grass, but Shikamaru can only think about Naruto dripping sweat onto _his _chest when Naruto's riding him…

He looks away, face slightly flushed from watching Naruto pant as he dashes across the field, but his gaze finds its own way back to that blonde. Naruto'd just sprung up into the air and his left thigh's in full view - and right at that spot, beneath the orange cloth, was a couple of hickeys from last night... it was all Shikamaru could think about.

As Naruto landed promptly on both hands and flipped backwards again, his jumper shifted upwards a little, revealing a little skin, and Shikamaru swallowed.

He put the shogi piece down.

"Naruto! Come here, I need you for something!" He yelled, in a seemingly nonchalant voice, but both Naruto and Lee stopped instantly, and although he was frowning, Naruto headed towards the porch of the shack at which Shikamaru was sitting.

"What's so important that you have to interrupt my trai-," Shikamaru grabbed Naruto in mid-sentence and pushed him into the broom cupboard behind them.

"- Whaaaa -"

But Naruto didn't have to ask to find out why, as Shikamaru locked the door behind him and shoved his tongue into Naruto's mouth, his hands almost ripping the zipper off Naruto's sweater.

-

Lee didn't notice where the both of them had gone, since he'd been doing push-ups the moment Naruto'd started walking towards the porch. He was currently on his five hundredth and twenty-second push up, but they were still nowhere to be seen.

No matter, push-ups never fail as effective training.

-

A/N: Hey guys! I'm sorry for the lack of updates ): I need more free time, ugh. And this is totally random, but I really miss seeing Shikamaru in the manga. ): Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed this one (: even though it's obviously a failed attempt at smut, hah.


	14. Fourteen

_Inspired by Chapter 406_

After that imperative speech, everything else doesn't require words.

They'd sit in silence and even the smallest grunt from either of them would make perfect sense, because if grunts don't make sense then nothing else ever would.

He said that it was a part of growing up, and Naruto knows, Naruto knows it _damn_ well - he knew it when he forged a friendship with Sasuke, he knew it when Sasuke left for good, he knew it when Sasuke grew up, leaving him behind, leaving him in the damned lurch.

Naruto knew it, but he never really felt it. He saw it, he saw the changes, he saw Sakura becoming - well, a woman to say the most (he'd never live if she knew what he actually thought of her chest size), he heard voices break and he even rode Akamaru for 5 minutes before, but the idea of growing up never really hit him.

And then he realised, as Shikamaru lit a cigarette (but didn't smoke it), that sitting right next to him was someone he thought would never grow up, but did.

Someone who pretended to be asleep during an invasion when they were 12, someone who barely got better marks than he did because he thought pencils were too heavy.

Someone who grew up and didn't leave him behind.

Naruto tried to hide his grin as he thought of the silliest notion that perhaps Shikamaru grew up slightly quicker than he did so that there would be someone helping him along the way.

The cigarette went out, and Shikamaru sighed, his face suddenly full of tiny wrinkles that no teenager should have. He said that he'd left that spot, but he never said that he wasn't sad about it.

Naruto's expression faltered.

"Wish I could have been there."

"For what?"

"I don't know. To hold your hand... or something."

"You feeling alright?"

"Never been better."

Shikamaru reached over.

"...I'll hold your hand."

-


	15. Fifteen

**i.**

"Hold my hand," he mumbles, "and try not to let go."

"...how will that help, idiot," Naruto chokes, but holds the broken fingers anyway, perhaps even a little too tight. He's not allowed to, but Naruto takes off Shikamaru's ANBU mask anyway, and lays his face next to his.

**ii.**

He's alive, but barely, says Sakura.

Naruto looks away so that she can't see him gritting his teeth.

**iii.**

"Oi oi oi! Eat your ramen!"

"Look, I appreciate you bringing food for me, but ramen everyday?"

He sounds displeased, but there's a small smirk at the corner of his lips. Even he can't mask his emotions perfectly, Naruto notes.

"If you don't want it, I'LL BE MORE THAN HAPPY TO HAVE IT ALL!"

**iv.**

"I have a week long mission coming up, don't miss me too much yeah?"

"Idiot, who the hell would miss you?"

Naruto shrugs and grins, perhaps a little too widely, and leaves the ward without turning back.

**v.**

_Not even 3 days and I miss more than the ramen.  
_

_...This is bad._

**vi.**

It's been two weeks, and he can't go back to Konoha yet.

Shikamaru's probably still in the hospital, dying of boredom - or maybe not, he'd be enjoying all the time he has to sleep - but that's not the point. Naruto wanted to see him _so_ badly.

That's the thing about being ninjas. You're constantly fighting to protect the people you love, but ironically because of that you can't be with them all the time.

**vii.**

"You're that annoying brat from the previous battle! Killed your shadow jutsu buddy good, didn't I?"

**viii.**

And Naruto made sure that that was the last thing he ever said.

**ix.**

_Where the hell are you, moron? It's been 3 weeks; I can even move my arms now, and you're still somewhere out there.  
_

**x.**

Naruto's practically flying through the forest to get back to Konoha. He's finally done, the enemy hideout had been destroyed, he'd taken his revenge, and he can go back now - he has to go back now, it's Shikamaru's birthday.

3 hours later, he's bursting through Shikamaru's ward, and there he was, sleeping peacefully, with a half-eaten slice of cake on his bedside table.

Naruto holds Shikamaru's hand and kisses the healed fingers gently, before shedding his filthy ninja gear and climbing into bed next to him. He picks up his hand again and buries his face in Shikamaru's neck.

"Happy Birthday."

"About time, idiot."

_But don't let go, Naruto, at least, not for now._

-

**A/N:** EVIDENTLY, I CANNOT NOT WRITE ANGST. Happy Birthday Shikamaru! (: It's already 22/9 in my timezone. Sorry if this is a little confusing, but I haven't written anything for ages X.X


	16. Sixteen

A/N: Updates will be as & when I feel like writing - I still love them both, but I don't write much nowadays |: Sorry for the drop in standard \:

Also, this would be a lot better with my original line breaks, but I can't seem to save them in, damnit!

* * *

It's been a long time since they've seen each other up close.

Eyelashes fluttering nervously.

Hands trembling anxiously.

Heart pounding erratically.

* * *

_  
Come on, let down your hair, you prude._

Falling to knees.

Stroking, smirking.

_Stop the fucking teasing Nar-  
_

* * *

Underneath.

_W-Wha?_

In.

_Sh-Shika-_

Out.

_Harder -_

In.

_Faster-_

Out.

_Hurry up you slow-  
_

* * *

Heart pounding uncontrollably.

Hands trembling contentedly.

Eyelashes fluttering sleepily.

It's been a long time since they've seen each other _really _up close.


End file.
